The Pains and Problems of Love
by DTM Sora
Summary: Sasuke is a student at the Elite Ninja Academy and only cares about passing the year. Until he meets a girl with pink hair. As he falls in love he experience the joy and warmth of love but also must deal with the pain and problems that love and life also bring. Will Sasuke find true love or will he end up with a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1: The Girl

The pains and problems of love

This is my first Naruto fan fic. I decided to do this for fun and see where it takes me. I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 1: The Girl

Sasuke groaned at he reached for the alarm. The alarm flashed 07:00 am as it chimed away. He pushed his hand down on the button to turn it off before putting his head the blankets. Slowly he rose from his bed and put on his uniform. Unlike the Ninja Academy the Elite Ninja Academy ( or ENA it was known as for short) required each pupil to wear a uniform. The uniform consisted of a white shirt, tie and school trousers along with the ninja headband he earned when he graduated from the Ninja Academy. He wasn't sure what fabric the clothes were made off but it was always itchy. His mum did her best to try and make them comfortable but to no joy. Itachi made fun of him for his consist starching while he wore his uniform saying he had fleas.

Itachi unlike most graduates from the ninja academy went to the ANBU training course and was soon made a caption of his own team. At this current time he was out on a mission and wouldn't be back for a few days. As Sasuke finished getting dressed he put on an armband with his family symbol on it. It was the only item of clothing that he was allowed to wear that didn't follow the strict uniform code.

Being allowed to wear a symbol was not a necessary of the ENA but it was encouraged by the teachers. Most who did wear their family symbol were of that of high class ninja family's, those who were proud of their family or in the case of Naruto a mix of both. It was well known amongst the adults that Naruto was an orphan because of the sacrifice his parents had made for the ninja village though as they promised to the Fourth Hokage did not tell their children of this deed unless they treated him differently. The parents also knew that the fox demon lived inside of Naruto but because of Minato's loyalty and trust many had in the man only a few had ever treated Naruto badly because of it.

Sasuke made his way into the kitchen and quickly made himself some toast. By the quietness of the house he guessed his mum had left early for some shopping and his dad was away to work. Sasuke didn't stick around long. He planned to meet up with Naruto and Neji before school started to chat. The young Itachi had gotten more quiet and cold as he entered his teens but his friends always knew he had a big heart.

Leaving the house and entering into the bright early morning sunlight he made his way to school.

"Morning Sasuke!" yelled Naruto into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke jumped and almost fell from his chair. Naruto had waited for his guard to drop before giving him his morning welcome.

"HAHAHAHAHA Sasuke if you could see your face!" laughed Naruto before ducking a kunai knife that just missed his head and buried itself into the wall behind him, "OH touchy" Naruto chortled. He loved getting under Sasuke's skin. Ever since the attack on the Konoha by the nine tailed fox and his parent's death the Uchiha clan had raised the young boy as one of their own. Both boys' fathers had been good friends. Naruto's father had helped the Uchiha clan regain some of its former glory and put them back into a position of trust and respect that it once had. Minato had heard that a rebellion in the Uchiha clan was close to happening and instead of following the crowd and massacre them especially with Itachi being the person that did the act; he decided to give the Uchiha clan what they wanted.

"Damn it Naruto you know I hate people sneaking up on me!" huffed Sasuke.

"Awh come on, Sasuke you got top marks in ninja 101, the teach even said you got the highest mark the same one as your brother got! I shouldn't be able to sneak up on you that easily"

Naruto did have a point and that annoyed Sasuke even more. If there was one thing Sasuke hated more than being snuck up on and being reminded how good Itachi was it was Naruto being right. Naruto had an annoying habit of reminding Sasuke for days on end when he was right.

Sasuke turned his attention back to the computer screen. He googled Ninjaworld but unsurprisingly found the website blocked. All forms of social media were blocked in the Elite Academy. He logged off the computer before turning to Naruto.

"So what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing much Sasuke I just completed The Wrath 2 last night and just collecting all the headbands in the game. I got 50 but there is like 300 and the one's I need to get are the hardest..." Naruto then went into great detail of all the headbands he still needed and of those he got. Sasuke drowned him out and just mildly looked up at the door as it opened. His mild look turned to one of most interest as a girl walked in.

Sasuke had seen the girl before but he never really knew her. She had pink hair which stood out anywhere she went. Sasuke knew little about her except she was a year younger than him. Sasuke watched as she entered the room her folder in hand and went to the back of the room to sit beside her friend. Sasuke saw her friend turn to greet her. The blond smiled and said something which caused the pink haired girl to laugh.

Sasuke's heart was beating so hard and fast he was sure it was about to burst from his chest. Sasuke felt his checks go red as he looked at her.

"Sasuke you ok? Your face is all red" asked Naruto.

"Uh yeah I'm fine" Sasuke shrugged turning his attention back to Naruto. Naruto continued his talk of what else he needed to do in the game. As the bell rang and everyone got up to leave Sasuke saw the girl leave the room with her friend. His heart started to beat fast again. He was sure it was about to pop out from his chest.

The rest of the day all Sasuke could think of was of that girl. As he lay in bed he did something he never did often. He prayed. Sasuke prayed that the girl would become his. He wasn't sure that anyone was listening but he hoped that whatever happened his prayer would come true.

/

Well this is the first chapter done. I hope you enjoyed reading it and leave some reviews. The story will get better and more interesting later I can promise you that.


	2. Chapter 2: Another Sighting

Chapter 2: Another sighting

Three days had passed since Sasuke started to fall for the pink haired girl. He had seen her around school catching glimpses of her about the place. He hadn't approached her since he didn't actually know her and was afraid of making a fool of himself. Though Sasuke was very good looking and had many admires among the girls he only ever had two girlfriends. Both came from a different village and both relationships combined only lasted a few months. Sasuke was very unskilled when it came to the other sex. He had problems making friends with them though he did have some friends who were girls and rarely could try and make a move on them.

As Sasuke entered the school building he checked his timetable. He was free for his first class and so would spend it in the study hall going over his notes. As Sasuke was in his final year of Elite Ninja Academy he also had free periods. This was an exception the final two years had over the other years. Only the senior years were entitled to free periods. As Sasuke was in his final year he as amongst the oldest pupils being 18 years old.

He grunted to himself as he made his way to the room. He never liked a free since he found them pointless and since it was a requirement to attend every class even if they were a free he couldn't sleep in or go home early when he had one first thing or last thing in the day.

Sasuke turned the corner and was greeted by the sight of Neji and Naruto walking towards them.

"What up Sasuke?" Naruto smiled"

"I got a free now. What about you?" Sasuke smiled.

"Well I got to go to Ninja acting now I have to repeat last year's class" the smile dropping from Naruto's face.

"Don't tell me you didn't fail" face palmed Sasuke. "I always thought Neji would fail that subject".

"Hi I'm right here!" snarled Neji. Neji did not like the class one bit but was recommended to take it since how useful a ninja would he be if he couldn't act among enemies.

"If it wasn't for the fact that you were the police chef's son you would do it to and I know you would fail since all you can do is emo!" barked Neji.

"At least I don't always have a look on my face as if something was shoved up my ass" fired back the Uchiha.

"I just failed Sasuke! That damn judge they bring in thought I was over acting and didn't put on a believable performance! Damn old witch!" Naruto interrupted trying to stop a fight breaking out between his two friends.

"Ha over acting that describes you best Naruto" laughed Sasuke as Neji joined in.

"Damn you both! Believe it I will be a ninja someday and the best one at that too! And you both you will be like damn why were we so mean to Naruto now that he is our boss!" Naruto huffed as he left for class. Both Sasuke and Neji entered the room that the free class often took place in. As both took their sits among their friends and chatted away. The chatter was soon silenced when Shizuka Busujim who was in charge of those students who had a free came in. She roared for silence and for them to open a book and start to study.

Sasuke didn't mind Shizuka Busujima that much. She was actually very nice and would allow talk among students but after some students took this out of hand the vice principal came down. After roaring at the pupils then the Shizuka the vice principal took a habit of showing up to the room during class.

Sasuke was just going over some of his notes when there was a knock at the door. All the students looked up to see Kakashi Hatake standing at the door. Kakashi though not a teacher at the ENA was in charge of testing the senior students to help prepare them for the next level and often showed up when the students were about to be field tested.

"Hello students!" Kakashi said his visible eye bright and full of life. ""I hope you have all enjoyed your time back so far. Since it's now November I think it's time for you all to get out and get some practise out in the real world. So over the next few weeks on each Friday you will each be put into groups and evaluated on your performances."

Sasuke had returned his attention to his book. He heard the same speech last year when he started to do his fieldwork. He even topped the year and came first. His prize was an adult book just like the ones Kakashi was often seen reading. Though since Sasuke was 17 at the time Kakashi said he couldn't give him the book since that would be breaking school rules. Sasuke was more than pissed off at that especially when it turned out the book was one that Kakashi didn't have in his collection.

"But also some really good news! Since this year group have the highest average marks since the Elite Ninja Academy started the Hokage has decided to give the winner a special prize as well."

Whispers started among the students. The Hokage had rarely any interest in the academies. The only pupil who she showed any interest in was Naruto and this was because he helped her return to the village and he also ended up visiting a lot even after she strained he shouldn't.

"The Hokage has decided to let the winner instead of having to join the lower ranks of ninja life become an ANBU caption!" Though it was hard to tell Kakashi was smiling underneath his mask.

"Now by that she doesn't mean that you just get to be a caption as soon as you graduate but you will be trained by none other than Itachi Uchiha and then made a caption! That's some prize there. Much better than the latest book from Jiraiya that I was going to give anyway."

Kakashi let the room and it took another shout from Shizuka to regain control of the room. Sasuke looked around and saw the determination each of the other students faces. Everyone dreamed of being an ANBU caption but not everyone could attain to such heights even reaching ANBU was beyond the skill level of many of the students. But now not only were they given a chance to be ANBU but also an ANBU caption.

Many of the girls started to daydream. To be trained by Itachi was something that sent shivers down their spin. Many admired Sasuke but his older brother was a different prize. There would defiantly be a bigger effort from the fairer sex this year compared to last.

Shizuka let the students leave early so that she could try and catch up Kakashi before he disappeared. Both Sasuke and Neji headed in the direction of the Ninja acting rooms planning on meeting Naruto and going on to their next class together. Both waited outside the room. The bell hadn't gone yet and the acting teacher wouldn't end class until it went.

Both Sasuke and Neji chatted away. The bell rang and the door open with pupils pilling out of the room. Sasuke watched as they did so waiting for Naruto to emerge. As the last pupils left Sasuke's heart jumped to his throat. The pink haired girl left the room folder in hand and schoolbag on her back. She headed in the opposite direction of Sasuke and Neji. Sasuke only had eyes for her as she moved away until she turned a corner.

"Well that was a load of bull" complained Naruto. "All we did was go over notes that we had from last year! And she won't let me leave since I have to repeat the class even though I have all the notes!"

"Really? Hasn't she put us into groups yet?" asked Sasuke. He asked this question not out of interest in Naruto but out of hope that he would learn the pink haired girl's name.

"Nah that's next week and anyway I hardly know any of them" frowned Naruto.

"Ha but I'm sure they will know all about you" smirked Neji.

"What that supposed to mean" Naruto asked eyes narrowing dangerously.

"Don't worry you'll work it out, Anyway we got class. The teacher isn't going to be happy." Neji turned to leave "You coming Sasuke?"

Sasuke was snapped out of his train of thought at Neji's question. "Oh yeah sure". All three walked to class together. Naruto bored Neji about his latest game while Sasuke was deep in thought. Though he still didn't know the girls name at least he now had a link to her. Sasuke looked at Naruto from the side of his eye. Now he just hoped Naruto didn't mess this up. Sasuke groaned to himself when he realised what he had just asked.


End file.
